Ghost
"Fate has been cruel to us, gentlemen, and villainy boils in our blood. Embrace it, and watch the world tremble before Reaper's Brigade." Ghost Ghost is an cyborg demigod who created Reaper's Brigade, sparked The Ascendancy and founded and headed Corpus as their Supreme Overlord. As the original Reaper, Ghost not only has unparalleled fighting capabilities and magic affinity, he also possesses superb leadership traits that has seen his empires complete dominance for decades. After the decimation of Corpus forces near the twilight of his rule, Ghost was killed alongside most of the Nexus Council in The Great Deposition. However the sole surviving Overlord, Taegon, vowed to continue his vengeful legacy and seek retribution for those who brought Corpus's demise. Timeline Early Life Very little is known about Ghost's early life, except that he was Patient Zero of the then-unknown condition Reaper's Syndrome. Founding Reaper's Brigade: Lord of the Iron Legion: Upon awakening from cryo-sleep, Ghost upgraded himself into an android body. He quickly learned of Vulture's betrayal, then proceeded to release Karnivore, an experimental being meant to control fire, water, earth and air, before absconding with all of Reaper's Brigade's mechanical troops. He briefly teamed up with Takota in order try and reclaim command of Reaper's Brigade, before realizing that Takota was the real enemy. Betraying his "ally" Ghost offered his support in Reaper's Brigade and White Fence Security's war against Trussia. This three-way alliance marked the beginning of the Corpus empire. Supreme Overlord of Corpus: Corpus quickly found it's feet: Evil organizations from all over the world, tired of having to put up with TIC's constant meddling, began to pledge their allegiance. It took Ghost little time to reestablish the chain of command, naming himself as Supreme Overlord. Under his leadership, the combined legions of Corpus quickly did what no one else in human history had: Conquered the entire planet Earth. Ghost quickly turned this mass influx of resources towards a highly advanced space fleet. After another year of war, Takota realized Corpus had become too powerful to defeat, and that continued fighting would only result in heavy casualties for his people. The two emperors eventually signed a treaty: The Trussians would discontinue all extraterrestrial travel and disband their armies, and Corpus would leave them alone. And so began the golden age of Corpus: An empire upon which the sun literally never sets. Ghost would have been content with total dominion of Earth and ended hostilities with Trussia, but a massive empire demands equally massive amounts of resources. Ghost's empire has now set it's sights on all of the Multiverse, traveling to parallel universes and planting the Corpus colors. However, as his territories became ever more vast, with trillions of assorted beings at his command, his authority began to wane. Hence, a project to grant Ghost omnipotence... which failed. Though he did not gain control over the space-time continuum, Ghost did receive flight, super- strength, the ability to materialize anything out of thin-air, and immunity to aging. For now, he sits upon his obsidian thrown, his name going down in history as a conquerer, the likes of which has never been seen. Appearance Abilities Flight Matter Generation and Manipulation: Super- Strength: Energy Generation: Skills Assessment Combat: Melee: ?/10. ' '''Ranged: ?/10. ' '''Stamina: ?/10. Intelligence: Tactical Foresight: ?/10. ''' '''Mechanical Aptitude: ?/10. Willpower: ?/10. Quotes